A further subject matter of the present patent invention relates to agents for changing the color of keratinic fibers, the agents being producible from two separate compositions by mixing the two compositions together, wherein one of the two compositions is an oxidative composition according to the first subject matter of the patent application, and the second composition is a hair lightening and/or hair dyeing preparation that is present in the form of an oil-in-water emulsion and includes at least one alkalizing agent and optionally at least one oxidation dye precursor and has a pH in the range of 8 to 11.5, measured at 20° C., and in addition preferably includes, in each case based on its weight, 50-80% by weight water, more preferably 5-20% by weight, particularly preferably 8-15% by weight, of at least one fatty component having a melting point in the range of 28-80° C., and which is preferably selected from linear saturated 1-alkanols having 12-30 carbon atoms, and esters of monohydric and polyhydric C1-C10 alkanols and C8-C30 alkanoic acids and mixtures thereof, also preferably at least one nonionic and/or anionic surfactant in a total quantity of 1-8% by weight, preferably 2-6% by weight.
A further subject matter of the present patent invention relates to a kit for oxidatively changing the color of keratinic fibers, comprising an emulsion-type, optionally dye-containing, alkaline preparation and an aqueous hydrogen peroxide preparation, the hydrogen peroxide preparation being optimized in such a way that that the ready-to-use mixture composed of an alkaline emulsion and a hydrogen peroxide preparation is a viscous cream or paste having a viscosity in the range of 5000 to 15,000 mPas (for example, measured at 20° C. with a Haake Model MV2 viscometer at a speed of 8 rpm), and which may be easily applied to the fibers to be lightened and/or dyed, and remains there during the application period of 5 to 60 minutes without prematurely dripping from the hair in significant quantities.
A further subject matter of the present patent invention relates to a method for oxidatively changing the color of keratinic fibers, the ready-to-apply lightening and/or dyeing agent being prepared by mixing the components of the above-mentioned kit immediately before use, then applied to the fibers, in particular hair, and rinsed off after an exposure time of 5 to 60 minutes.
The present invention relates to the oxidative changing of the color of keratinic fibers, in particular hair. Since during the treatment of keratinic fibers, in particular hair, with oxidizing agents, in particular hydrogen peroxide, the fiber's own dye, melanin, is destroyed to a certain degree, the fibers/hair are/is necessarily lightened; i.e., their/its color change(s) even without the presence of a dye. Therefore, the term “changing of the color” within the meaning of the present patent invention encompasses lightening as well as dyeing with one or more dyes.
Those skilled in the art are familiar with various methods for changing the color of human hair. In general, either substantive dyes or oxidation dyes, which result from oxidative coupling of one or more developer components with one another or with one or more coupler components, are used for dyeing human hair. Coupler components and developer components are also referred to as oxidation dye precursors. The colorings achieved using oxidation dyes are usually referred to as permanent or semipermanent colorings.
These agents usually contain hydrogen peroxide as oxidizing agent. Since hydrogen peroxide has unsatisfactory storage stability in the alkaline pH range, oxidative dyes are typically composed of two components that are mixed together immediately before use. The one component includes hydrogen peroxide in aqueous solution or emulsion, this composition having an acidic pH in the range of 2.5 to 5.5 for stabilizing the hydrogen peroxide. The second component includes one or more alkalizing agents in a quantity such that the application mixture composed of both components has a pH in the range of 8 to 11. If the alkaline preparation includes no dye or only small quantities of dye, the latter being used for covering up undesirable tints that may arise during the melanin oxidation, the alkaline preparation is a lightening or bleaching agent. However, the alkaline preparation may also contain oxidation dye precursors and/or substantive dyes; the resulting application mixture is then used as a coloring agent. In addition, there are dye kits and dyeing methods in which the application mixture composed of both components has a pH in the range of approximately 6 to 7.9; however, the color results of these so-called “acidic” colorings often do not attain the quality that is achieved with alkaline application mixtures.
For oxidatively changing the color of hair, alkaline preparations are preferably used that are present in the form of an oil-in-water emulsion. On the one hand, this facilitates miscibility with the aqueous oxidation composition. On the other hand, the emulsified oil component and/or fatty component contribute(s) to nourishment of the fibers or the hair, and to improvement of the color result.
In addition, the alkaline preparations contain at least one alkalizing agent and optionally at least one oxidation dye precursor, and have a pH in the range of 8 to 11.5, measured at 20° C. Furthermore, alkaline preparations are preferably used which, in each case based on their weight, contain 50-80% by weight water, and also preferably 5-20% by weight, particularly preferably 8-15% by weight, of at least one fatty component having a melting point in the range of 28-80° C., which preferably is selected from linear saturated 1-alkanols having 12-30 carbon atoms, and esters of monohydric and polyhydric C1-C10 alkanols with C8-C30 alkanoic acids, and mixtures thereof, and in addition, preferably at least one nonionic and/or anionic surfactant in a total quantity of 1-8% by weight, preferably 2-6% by weight.
For oxidatively changing the color of the hair, the alkaline preparation is customarily mixed with an aqueous oxidizing agent preparation, for example in a reclosable bottle or a shaker, and the resulting cream-type application mixture is applied to the hair to be treated, where it remains for an exposure time of 5 to 60 minutes before being rinsed off.
In the development of such products, it is important to ensure that the application mixture has a sufficiently high viscosity with long-term stability, so that during the recommended exposure time it remains on the fibers or the hair, and does not prematurely lose viscosity or drip from the fibers or the hair. On the other hand, the particular initial viscosity of the oxidation composition and of the alkaline preparation should not be set too high, since otherwise it is difficult to produce a homogeneous, lump-free mixture from the two compositions.
Various potential solutions to this problem are already known in the prior art. For example, the acidic oxidation composition may contain higher quantities (for example, 1.5-5% by weight) of a (co)polymer of (meth)acrylic acid, (meth)acrylic acid esters, (meth)acrylic acid amides, or quaternized (meth)acrylic acid-based monomers, which undergoes greater thickening when mixed with the alkaline preparation under the influence of the increase in pH. Since very high pH values may occur locally during the mixing, inhomogeneities frequently arise in acrylate-thickened application mixtures; in turn, the inhomogeneous distribution of the dye adversely affects the color result. For alkaline preparations containing ammonia, the evaporation of the ammonia during the exposure time results in a lowering of the pH, as the result of which the application mixture loses viscosity, and in the most unfavorable case drips from the hair.
Another option for thickening the application mixture is to combine one composition (oxidation composition or alkaline composition) with an anionic surfactant, and to combine the other composition with a cationic surfactant. During mixing, the interaction between the two surfactants results in the desired increase in viscosity. However, not all users prefer the fairly pasty consistency of the application mixture that results. In addition, the cationic surfactant, in particular in the presence of hydrogen peroxide, may cause unpleasant irritation of the skin or the scalp.
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide an improved oxidizing agent preparation for oxidative color-changing agents that are present in the form of an oil-in-water emulsion and contain at least one alkalizing agent and optionally at least one oxidation dye precursor, and have a pH in the range of 8 to 11.5, measured at 20° C., with which homogeneous and viscosity-stable application mixtures may be prepared which during the entire exposure time have sufficient viscosity and remain on the hair without dripping off.